


Guardian

by swang40



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Assault, Sweet/Hot, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swang40/pseuds/swang40
Summary: Isak, 17, transferred from Bakka to Nissen.Even, 19, was born in one of the largest crime families.Happy ending for sure and not a lot of angst!Russian translation by яойный кексик: ficbook . net/readfic/5453070





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'll summarize the previous chapter for you guys in this area starting from 
> 
> Chapter 2, so you don't need to reread previous chapters to remember what happened when a new chapter is out:)
> 
> English is not my first language, so if there is any confusion, just let me know~

When he heard the lock clattering, Isak knew this was his only chance. Using all his strength knocking down the guard at the door, he started running, more like stumbling with his eyes covered and hands cuffed in the back. The footsteps approached from all directions.

“Hey! The blond one escaped, catch him before Elias finds out! Don’t let him ruin the auction!” Losing his sight, he did not know where the exit was. As he turned left at a corner, he crashed into someone. _Shit!_   He tasted blood in his mouth, he knew his nose must be bleeding.

“ Sorry, you okay?” A voice on top of him asked while holding his shoulder. He kicked blindly trying to strike that person’s crotch with a bent knee.

“That was close.” The guy chuckled dodging his attack instead holding his ankle in a hand. Isak lost balance and he fell on the ground.

“ Mister, I am really sorry about this, he is one of the auction items.” A man chasing behind him, might be the manager, sounded extremely terrified talking to the guy, “Please go this way and the auction will start in ten minutes.

“Help me, please, help me!” Isak kneeled down while the guards trying to drag him back to the cell.

“Wait.” Through the black stripe on his eyes, he could see a shadow lowering. Feeling the warm breath became closer to his face, Isak shivered fiercely. As a hand lifted his chin stroking his bleeding nose, he drew a deep shuddering breath.

“I’ll buy him.”

That was the last thing he heard before passing out.

 

Isak woke up lying on a bed not the cold cement like past two weeks.

His body went frigid hearing, “Hi, Isak. How you feel?” Slowly rotating his head, he saw a woman sitting on a computer chair typing. “Where am I?” He sat up quickly checking if his arms were tied. Moving his feet on the floor, he looked for the exit of the room. She smiled, “Relax, Isak. You are at Nissen’s health center.” While pointing at the school logo on the wall.

“ Nissen” He repeated, slowly leaning back against the wall. Nissen was a private boarding high school for rich kids. How did he end up here? Seeing his confusion, the school nurse continued, “Your guardian just transferred you from Bakka.’’

“Guardian? You mean Ms. Andem, the chancellor of Bakka?”

“No,” She frowned while checking papers in a folder, “I know she had been your guardian since, I am sorry to hear that, your parents passed but it looks like you got a new one.”

“A new guardian?”

She nodded, ‘’His name is not showed here since he signed a confidential agreement with the court. He would pay for your tuition fee and daily expenses,’’ She handed him an envelope, “Here is an ATM card. He’ll transfer money to your account every month.”

“ Who brought me here?” Isak suddenly raised his voice asking.

“The police did, and they said you were kidnapped.’’

“The police?”

“Yeah,” Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said with a comforting tone, “Don’t worry. You will be safe here.”

 

After doing a full physical examination and filling in some paperwork, Isak was led to his dorm at almost midnight. It was an open double with an independent bathroom. He saw two backpacks were already placed on the bed closer to the door. He threw himself into the other bed beside the window staring at the ceiling blankly.

He was pretty sure the guy whoever saved him was not a cop. Then who was he? How could he find him? And if he did how could he ever repay him? Also, the new guardian thing was just so confusing. How could he have a guardian that he did not even know? Maybe he should call Ms.Andem tomorrow to talk about it.

 

The next morning, Isak woke up in extreme warmth and comfort under a heavy blanket that definitely not his. After taking a quick glance at the other bed, Isak was convinced he stole it from his roommate last night.

He was surprised finding his shoes were lined neatly on the floor. That was so weird since first, he didn’t remember taking them off, and even if he did, he would never place them like this.

He got his answer when he heard the water running in the shower. Looking around the room, he noticed those two backpacks were unpacked and there were several sweatshirts on the chair. His stomach shifted uneasily as the water was turned off. Yes, he was nervous. He was never an outgoing person anyway. Quickly lying down, he pretended to sleep. That was one hell of a way of greeting his roommate he thought, kind of pissed at himself. About the same time, the bathroom door opened.

Isak felt his other senses became incredibly sharp after closing his eyes.

Although he always thought guys would not care how others smell, he was mesmerized by this scent. It was so light that if you inhaled deeply, it would be gone, but if you breathed in slowly, it seemed to linger on forever.

His heart beat faster hearing the footsteps stopped in front of his bed. His eyelashes trembled feeling the sweet and humid smell approaching. A cool knuckle grazed his neck as the blanket was pulled under his chin. He almost shuddered at the touch but he managed to stay still until the dorm door closing. Rubbing his neck, Isak felt the coolness was still there. He inhaled slowly( it just smelled so good in here)trying to stop himself from wondering if his roommate was too nice to a stranger.

 

“So he is your boy, huh?” Mikael looked at Isak across cafeteria moving his food to the other side irritably as Even crossed his legs on their dining table.

“I am his legal guardian if that’s what you mean.” Even was doodling on his notebook.

“ You bought him to be his guardian?”

“Why it sounds so weird when you say it?” Eyes still on his notebook.

“Because it’s so fucking weird!”

Even kept drawing ignoring him.

Taking a deep breath, “Why did you buy him?”

“He is cute.”

Another deep breath, “That’s bullshit, Even! All those auction items are cute so some old sick perverts would spend a lot of fortune on them. Like you spent a lot on Isak, didn’t you? How much did he cost?”

“Are you calling me an old sick pervert?” Even raised his eyebrows, finally looking up.

“Yeah,” Mikael said without thinking, “Come on. Give me a number. How much?”

Even flashed a smile at him saying nothing.

Mikael scoffed, “Pfff, your smile does not work for me. Play it on g…girls…” He stuttered as Even leaned in. “Mikael?” “Huh?” He swallowed hard answering. Well, maybe he should admit that Even’s charm worked on guys too. His breath hitched as Even’s hand reached over his shoulder, then----- he saw his plate dropping on the floor in the corner of his eyes, “My Spaghetti!!!”

 

Five minutes later, Mikael sat on the farthest corner of the table staring at Even while eating some leftover pizza (there was no spaghetti left at the counter). If gaze could kill people, Even would have already died hundreds of times but...Mikael signed rubbing his sore eyes…the victim seemed to unaware that he had been killed.

Mikael decided to carry on the conversation that he was too interested in, “Why did you attend that auction anyway?”

“ It was Chris’ birthday. And he said that would be the best gift if I went with him.”

Mikael remembered seeing Chris kissing a girl on his laps this morning, “All the auction items were boys right? When did he start to like boys?”

“I just assume he likes everything.” Even packed his notebook in his bag.

“Did he buy anyone?” Mikael rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know I left before the auction started. Are you done?”

As they walked out of the cafeteria, Mikael remembered, “I stopped by your house yesterday, and your dad said you moved out. Where do you live now?”

“School dorms.”

“Single?”

“Open double.”

“No way! With who?” Mikael could not imagine Even would ever live with someone.

Even tilted his chin towards the other side of cafeteria where Isak was sitting, “Him.”


	2. Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of last chapter:
> 
> Isak was saved by Even at an auction. And Even transferred him from Bakka to Nissen becoming his guardian and roommate.
> 
> Ms. Andem used to be Isak's guardian and she was the chancellor of Bakka.
> 
> Chapter 3 will be finished next Friday:)

There was a lot going on this morning.

As Isak went to get his class schedule in the office, the lady at front desk told him someone was waiting in the visiting room.

“Isak! Thank god! You are okay!” He was pulled into a warm hug before he could really look at the room. It was Ms. Andem. She cried hugging him tight. Tears swelled up in his eyes as he wrapped around her shoulders, “I am okay, Ms. Andem. I am okay.”

They hugged for a long time. “ I called the police the second day you did not come home. And I checked with them everyday to see if you were found," Her voice cracked, "But they kept telling me there was no progress on the investigation until last night. I heard you were kidnapped. Oh, god, my poor baby! Did you escape on you own?’’

“No”. Isak shook his head, “Someone helped me.”

“Who?” She became nervous, “Do you know who?”

“No, I did not see his face.”

Looking down at their holding hands, he asked, “Ms. Andem, why are you no longer my guardian? Is everythin…?”

“Sweetie! Everything is fine!” She cut him off raising her voice after seeing his doubtful face, “ I…I am just going to tell you about it. Could not be better actually! There was a benefactor calling my office the other day saying they saw your performance on the National Biology Competition, and they could pay for your college education, like any college you get in. I know medical school costs a lot, and I cannot afford it, but that’s your dream, baby. With their help, you don’t need to worry about tuition fee.” Squeezing his hand, she talked really fast, “The only thing they asked for is to give up your guardianship. Believe me, Isak. I don’t want to. I only want the best for you. Plus you gonna be eighteen in one year, so you no longer need guardian at that time. So… so this whole guardianship does not even matter.” She panicked while waiting for Isak’s response.

“Breathe, Ms. Andem, breathe,” Isak smiled stroking her back, “I just want to know if you are okay. I thought you are having health problems.” Covering her hands with his, “I cannot imagine losing you.”

“Oh, Isak! I am fine! And nothing will change between us! I still consider you my son, sweetie.” As she tried to say more, her phone rang.

“I gotta go now. Today is also the first day of Bakka. The school must be busy. Call me if you need anything, okay? And we have to eat together at least once a week. You hear me!”

Isak chuckled nodding.

After she waved goodbye to Isak, she walked to her car. Sitting in the driving seat, she started punching the wheel screaming until her throat was too sore to utter any sound. She cried silently. The guilt was eating away at her.

She made the whole thing up. The benefactor did not exist.

Her blood still went cold recalling last night.

 

As she arrived at police station last night, a man walked towards her, “Are you Ms Andem? Isak Valtersen’s guardian?”

“Yes, Where is he? Is he okay?" She did not see Isak anywhere, "Is he hurt?"

The man smiled giving her his name card, “Nice to meet you, Ms. Andem. I am responsible for Isak’s case.’’

“You are a lawyer?” She was confused looking at his name card. “Why do I need a lawyer?”

He gestured to the meeting room, “We can sit and talk about it there.”

“ Sorry, I really need to check on Isak first. I’ll contact you some other time.”

As she turned around, two guards showed up blocking her way. She startled looking around for help. There were ton of police officers in the lobby, but no one seemed to notice or they chose not to.

“Ms. Andem, we ‘d better talk today. This way, please.”

Walking behind him with one guard on each side, she still could not believe she was being threatened at the police station. On the way to meeting room, she saw everyone looking down as they passed. No one would help her.

He pulled out a chair for her, like they were in a fancy restaurant, “Please sign this.” He slid a stack of paper over the table.

“What is it? “She did not touch it.

The man sat down on the other side, “It’s a custody agreement.”

“I am not going to give up Isak’s custody.” She stood up.

He put his chin on his crossed fingers. “Please sign this paper, or I guarantee you, Isak will go missing again, and this time he may not be back.” The smile never left his face, perfect thin lips over white teeth.

 

After ten minutes, he walked out of the police station, “ Mr. Næsheim, she signed the agreement.”

“Thank you.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Just one thing,” Even's voice sounded warm and comforting, “ Next time, don’t mention Isak like that. I know you have better ways to get her sign, don't you?"

His hand shuddered a little, “Y…yes. It will not happen again.” He bowed very deep as if Even was standing in front of him.

His back was soaked in sweat after Even ended the call.

 

During lunchtime, Isak sat alone in the cafeteria. A blond girl with cute smile came to him talking about forming friendship and love. She talked so fast that he did not even get a chance to speak. Two guys, one called Jonas and the other Mahdi in his morning classes, helped him get out of the endless conversation. “That’s Vilde, dude. She is too interested in persuading people to join her club. Can we sit here?” They sat down telling him about all the gossip in the school and asked him what Bakka was like.

When Jonas and Mahdi went to get more food, he saw a guy with curly black hair smiling at him across cafeteria while talking to a blond guy with long legs. He smiled back.

 

As a high school, Nissen was really big. His second afternoon class was located in the third-year’s building, which was really far. After his first period, Mahdi pointed the building on the school map for him before running to his next class which being late would be counted as absence.

The second bell already rang when he entered the building. There was no one in the hallway. This building’s structure was so different from the other ones and the room number was not arranged in order. After walking around the building twice with no clue, he thought about skipping this class.

“Hey, you cannot find your classroom?” It was the black hair guy from the cafeteria. He grabbed Isak’s schedule handing to the blond one beside him, “Even knows where this class is. Right, Even?” He flashed a bright smile before walked away fast leaving two of them standing face to face.

This was awkward. The gorgeous blond, or Even, was still looking at his schedule. He was really tall. His skin was pale, almost translucent. The blue veins under his skin were slightly showed on his temple. Isak did not know how to describe him. How could anyone combine soft and sharp features this perfect?

While he trying to take back his schedule, Even walked past him. What? Isak stood still seeing him walking away. Even turned around, “I know where your classroom is.”

“Oh.” Still did not move. Even smiled while walking back grabbing his wrist, “Follow me.” Isak was supposed to remember the way to his classroom but all he could think of was that blinding smile and the fingers on his wrist.

When Even let go of him, he murmured thank you before pushing the door. “Wait, Isak.”

The voice saying “wait” overlapped the one in his memory.This word and this voice saved him when he was almost dragged back to the cell. He turned around immediately taking one step closer to Even, directly looking into his eyes, “How do you know my name? Do you know me before I transferred here?” Those sparkling blue eyes blinked at him for several seconds, “I don’t know you before,” He reached over Isak’s shoulder pushing the classroom door for him smiling, “And I saw your name on your schedule, Isak.”

When he entered the room, the math teacher asked if he had a fever since his face was burning like hell.

 

The rest of his day went well. Isak was so glad to know Jonas also lived in dorms, which was just two rooms away from his. After school, he stayed in Jonas' dorm playing FIFA for three hours since Jonas' roommate, Magnus, had brought the whole video game set here.

At around 9:00, Isak walked back to his dorm feeling his bladder was about to explode. When he entering the room, the light scent was still there even stronger. He ran directly to the toilet.

As he let out a comfortable sign after releasing, he heard a chuckle in his back. His body froze. He could even hear his neck making crunching sound as he looked back.

“ Why are you here?!” He blurted out seeing Even only wearing a grey sweatpants at the shower door. “I live here." His eyebrows raised, "Nice to meet you, Isak." He dried his hair using a towel while extending a hand. "Uh, nice to meet you too." There he was meeting his gorgeous roommate in the bathroom.

Luckily, Even's phone rang," Sorry, I have to take this." His smile deepened while scanning Isak's pants before walking out.

Isak exhaled seeing Even closing the bathroom door. When he looked down at his jeans, "Shit!" he forgot to zip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris will appear next chapter~


	3. I'll do this again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting<3333
> 
> Trigger warning, sexual assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From previous chapter:
> 
> Isak met Ms. Andem, his previous guardian. He didn't know she was forced to give away his custody. 
> 
> He made friends with Jonas, Mahdi and Mikael.
> 
> He finally introduced himself to his gorgeous roommate in bathroom.
> 
> last paragraph of chapter 2:  
> Luckily, Even's phone rang," Sorry, I have to take this." His smile deepened while scanning Isak's pants before walking out.  
> Isak exhaled seeing Even closing the bathroom door. When he looked down at his jeans, "Shit!" he forgot to zip.

“Mikael?” Even answered the call outside the dorm.

“ Have you seen the news?”

“ No, why?” He smiled at a girl who blushed seeing him half naked.

“The police spotted where that auction was, at least forty people were caught.”

“ Oh, really?”

“Even, I know you called the police.” Mikael signed, “Do you know Chris was also caught?”

“What?” Even was truly surprised, “ I thought he left after me.”

“ He got into a fight with Elias during the auction.”

“I don’t think he wants his father to bail him out,” Even pinched his nose, “again”.

Mikael laughed, “He is gonna piss at you.”

“I can tell. I ‘ll bail him out this week.”

 

The first week in Nissen went well for Isak. First, he was not late for any of his class because Even, the greatest roommate, woke him up every morning. He was really grateful for that since he could never been woken up by alarm. Also, after knowing he was bad with directions, Even walked him to his classroom before heading to his this whole week. Even was a quite person. He spent a lot of time reading books and watching movies in the dorm. They did not talk much, but after a long day socializing and studying, Isak felt he could use some time like this.

Anyway simply seeing him sitting there was a view.

His friendship with Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus also developed really fast. They always ate lunch together and played video games after school in Jonas' dorm.

He just had a small issue with money. He knew there was enough, more than enough on the card given by that anonymous benefactor, but after using it to pay for his tuition fee and housing fee, he wanted to pay for other things himself. As he went online searching, he found nearly all the jobs close to school were already taken. Elvin, who he had math class with, recommended him to work in Babylon, the most well-known nightclub in Oslo. He had worked there as a waiter for two months, and got great tips. He quitted because he could not get enough sleep working shifts from 11 to 2. Isak was not sure. He was thinking about getting a job in a coffee shop or a supermarket.

However, after searching for three days with no clue, he decided to give it a try. Elvin went to the club with him around 7 at night before it opened, leading him directly to the manager. "Ms. Paz, this is Isak, I have told you about him"

"How old are you?" She looked at him up and down.

"I am 18." Isak said while taking out the fake ID Elvin got for him before coming here. 

 "You can help out on the first floor today." She nodded handing it back, " I'll see where to put you later. Elvin, can you show him what he should do before you leave?" 

After changing into the work suit, which was a white shirt, a black vest and black pants, Isak was given a small tour of the club. There were five floors in Babylon, the first two floors were for dancing, the third floor were private rooms, and fourth was for VIPs, the fifth, he did not know so did Elvin. 

Working for only two hours, he already made great tips. As he was cleaning the table, his coworker, a beautiful girl called Sara, asked him if he could help her. “My young sister is sick. I really need to check on her. Could you cover for me if Ms. Paz asks?”

This was his first day and he did not really know Sara. Seeing his hesitation, "Please, Isak! My parents are out of town, She is home alone... " She was about to cry.

He eventually said yes.

“Thank you so much!” She hugged him before leaving.

 

So he walked up to Ms. Paz immediately when she asked for Sara. “She is in the bathroom. She doesn’t feel well.”

“What ‘s your name? Um…Isak, right? Can you help Sara to serve Room 501 before she comes back?”  

No one looked at him as he came in. The room was dark. There were like ten people sitting inside, some had girls in their arms and some had… he swallowed hard…boys. Feeling a man sat beside him checking him out, Isak immediately lowered his gaze collecting empty plates and glasses faster than usual.

“I caught the guy you want.” This voice was so familiar that he looked up immediately.

It was Even. He was smoking at the other side of the room wearing a black hoodie and a black snapback that covers half of his face. 

“Already? Bring him in.” A good-looking guy sitting beside him laughed patting Even’s shoulder, “That’s fast, Even.”

“What did he do, Chris?” Even crossed his legs on the table.

“He stole my contract causing me so much trouble.” Chris took the cigarette from Even’s hand, blowing a smoke ring, “Is this your way of saying sorry for getting me caught?”

“You can say that.”

 

As Isak trying to figure out what they were talking about, the door swept open. A man was pushed inside, his face hit on the floor really hard.

“There you are,” Chris stood up walking to him. He kicked that person’s spine when he was trying to get up.

“I am sorry, I am so sorry! Elias told me to do it. I don’t know anything…Sorry.” That person was crying loudly while shrinking back.

“Hey, you.” Chris rubbed his ears before snapping fingers to a guard, “Can you find some fucking tape to shut him up?”

“What should we do to you?" He smiled checking that man’s hands. “You like to steal, don’t you?”

“So…” He asked Even,"Two hands?"

Isak felt he knew what was going to happen when Even nodded.

 

That person’s hands were forcibly flattened against the floor by two guards despite his relentless begging. With each dull, dead thud, he shuddered fiercely, letting out a muffled scream combining sobbing that did not sound like human.

The sickness rose in his stomach when Isak realized they were breaking his fingers one by one. When the guards broke all the fingers of his right hand before going for the other, he already passed out on the floor. “Wake him up.” Chris said.

Shortly, that man was woken up by water. And the torture continued.

Instead of staring at that badly mutilated hand, Isak’s eyes were pinned on Even, who was still chatting with Chris on couch like nothing was happening around him.

He always thought Even was beautiful especially with that blinding smile, but right now the smile creeping up on his lips just made him feel sick.

 

The plates in his hands dropped on the floor drawing everyone’s attention. “Isak?” Even was surprised to see him.

He walked backwards before running out of the door. Stumbling into the bathroom feeling extremely nausea, he made his way to the nearest toilet. Hands on his knees, he threw up.

When he was finally out of the cubicle not feeling any better, the person he least wanted to see right now was holding a glass of water waiting.

“Thank you.” He took it without looking at Even.

He always had a good impression of Even, but now he just felt he did not know him.

“Do you want to go back to school now?” Even asked when Isak washed his hands and face, “You don’t look well.”

“I’ll lose my job if I leave.” Isak looked at the mirror trying to button his shirt but his hands were still shaking.

“Why do you work here?” Even stepped closer helping him with the buttons.

“It’s none of your business.” Isak shook off his hands.

Even was silent for a few seconds, “You may find a job somewhere else. This place is not safe.”

After seeing what just happened, Isak found the thing Even said was extremely funny.

“Not safe?” Isak scoffed, “It is not safe because of people like you.”

He quickly dried his hands with a paper towel before walking past Even.

“People like me?” Even repeated while pulling him back. Isak’s waist hit the edge of the sink, and his wrist was hurt by Even’s grip.

“What?” He was angry. Why couldn't Even just leave him alone? “You want to break all my fingers so I can no longer work here?”

Even narrowed his eyes before holding Isak’s wrists in one hand while the other moving from his knee to his groin. “What are you doing?!” Isak startled kicking him, which made it easier for Even’s body to get in between his legs. As Even leaned in closer, he was basically sitting on the sink. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Wow.” Even had a small smile on his face, “You blushed in front of me all the time, I thought you could never curse.”

Seeing the haze of alcohol clouding his eyes, “Even,” Isak looked aside taking a deep breath to calm himself, “You are drunk, let go of me…” The ending sound strained as Even’s spare hand slid in his pants.

His mind was dazed for a second before looking at Even in disbelief. "What's wrong with you?"

“Say you won’t work here anymore.” Even’s fingertips traced lines at the edge of his boxer. “Or I’ll continue.”

“You are fucking crazy…” He let out a loud moan when Even's hand wrapped around it.

Those light eyes that he found extremely beautiful before were staring at him capturing every small change of his expression when Even’s hand started moving. Isak was cursing at first but shortly all he could do was to bite his lower lip tight trying not to utter any sound.

It felt like a tickle that crept up from every corner of his body until he was so desperate for it to stop and also to continue forever."You know, Isak," Even's hand moved faster, "The harder you hold back, the harder you get."

The bathroom was so quite that he could hear his own panting sound and... and even the “schlup” sounds.

When he felt he was about to come, Even’s finger blocked the tip of it. Isak hissed deep in his throat. His legs were twitching and his eyes were red while struggling to get his hands out of Even’s grip, but he couldn’t.

“Do you want to come?” Even stroked faster with a finger still blocking. Isak eventually sobbed, the tears were welling in his eyes. Seeing those green eyes becoming moist, “Say you’ll quit your job.” Even kissed his temple. "I'll let you come."

“…I’ll q…quit my job.” The tears trickled down his cheeks.

Isak slid down from the sink when he came in Even’s hand before Even grinned pulling him up on his feet. Blinking lashes heavy with tears, he was still trying to recover from the orgasm when Even buckled his belt for him while whispering against his earlobe, “Isak, I’ll do this to you every time I see you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Skam fanfic, 'Making me new' : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9608099/chapters/21707198
> 
> It includes some untold sweet moments between Even and Isak during and after Season 3.


End file.
